


Glances and Memories

by Vitty



Series: Under the Umbrella [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Mentioned Vanya Hargreeves, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitty/pseuds/Vitty
Summary: "He just couldn’t belive his eyes. He had the feeling that this might be a dream or maybe he was hallucinating. It wouldn’t be the first time he saw Lila on the street before doing a double take and realizing it was just some girl with a similar hair or clothes. But he looked four times already, and she was still there, smiling a little and staring back at him."
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Series: Under the Umbrella [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870333
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	1. Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote one more fic about how they would meet each other. Why? Because.  
> Don't ask me, it's morning already and I just spent the night writing it.  
> Enjoy🙃

Diego couldn’t belive his eyes. 

He was just walking down the street on his way to meet Vanya after her rehearsal, minding his own business. She was taking him to dinner as a thank you for the fisical combat training he was helping her do. She wasn’t good, but she was getting better and he was oddly proud.

He left his flat as the sun was already down, but just so. He was hoping he could get there early and sneak inside the theater to hear her play, because she never let’s anyone watch her when she rehearses. You know how it is, when one of your siblings tells you to do something, your instinct is to do the exact opposite.

When he was two blocks away from the theater, he feels something. The burning sensation of a pair of eyes in the back of his head had him stopping in his tracks and turning in the opposite direction. He assesses the small crowd of people on the street looking for anyone that might’ve been staring at him, but no one caught his attention.

He couldn’t stop himself from looking for her. Even when he knew that she was probably anywhere in space and time where he wasn’t. He worried about her. All alone, without anywhere to go and dealing with the lost and betrayal of her own mother. But she didn’t want him, that’s why she left after he asked her to stay with him. Snapping himself out of the trail of thoughts she often caused, he turned around again, heading back towards the theater street. 

Before he could completely turn, his eyes caught others that were so, so familiar. Once again he stopped in his tracks, temporarily frozen on the sidewalk, he just stared. A second went by, and then another before he was crossing the street.

He just couldn’t belive his eyes. He had the feeling that this might be a dream or maybe he was hallucinating. It wouldn’t be the first time he saw Lila on the street before doing a double take and realizing it was just some girl with a similar hair or clothes. But he looked four times already, and she was still there, smiling a little and staring back at him.

It didn’t took long for him to get to her side of the street. And when he stepped on the sidewalk just a few feet from her, she just stood there. Diego realized she was waiting for him to get to her. She had the chance to run away and let him think that his mind was playing tricks on him. She could be far away by now. Instead, she was still there smiling at him.

She was different. Her hair a bit longer, the ends of her locks purple and her bangs reaching her eyes. Her clothes, although still all black, had more personality to then. They looked more like her.

“So, where did you go?” Diego asks gently through a gulp, testing the waters. She drops her head, looking at the floor at the same time she takes a step closer to him.

“Oh, you know... Here and there. Sight seeing on France. Saw a Queen concert on Brazil. I regret going to Turkey on the early 1900s tough.” She says. Her accent makes a thrill pass through his body. She looks so much lighter. 

He takes a step closer and her smell hits him, lemon and vanilla, and it’s so different from before that his brain threads. When they were on the Asylum, she smelled like bland soap and medicine. When they got out and stayed at at Elliott’s, she would smell like coffee and Elliott’s lavender shampoo. When he last saw her, she smelled like sweat and gunpowder. This time is the only time that he can say her smell matches her. Her personality is exactly that; At times sour like a lemon, and at others sweet like vanilla. 

Her smile falters a little and he can see the engines working on her head. She bites her lip nervously and her eyes look back at him filled with worry. That makes him worry too.

“I missed you.” She whispers. Her words mixing with all the noises on the street. At that, he feels his stomach drop. There is so much he wants to say to her, all the things he kept telling himself he would do if he saw her again. And now he doesn’t know what to say, because her missing him too was never something that crossed his mind.

“I... I missed you too.” He says carefully. But it feels right, so he owns it. He reaches for her, taking her shoulders in his hands and pushing her against him. Her head drops on his shoulder and her arms wraps around his torso. He feels so relieved at her response, a ton of weight drops from his shoulders. He clings to her, and she clings right back. They hug for what feels like ages, just feeling each other’s bodies on theirs.

“Diego...” She says, and he pulls away just a little to kiss her hair. Lila kisses him where his neck meets his shoulder in return. He let’s her go slowly, and takes her hand in his.

“Come on.” He says.

As they start making their way back to his flat, he feels the need to constantly look at her and squeeze her hand, just to make sure she is still there. He would be immensely pissed if he woke up right now and realized this was all a dream.

“My mother used to never let me go to fun places... She made me belive training workouts were things normal people do for fun.” She says, breaking the silence. “I always wanted to see an ABBA concert. Or be there when the Berlin wall fell.” Her eyes sparkle. He bet she did now. 

As they arrive in Diego’s flat, he can feel her body starts to tremble a little. He let’s her go inside first, before following and closing the door.

“Shit!” He says as he remembers he had plans to dinner with Vanya. He quickly takes his phone off his pocket and texts her that he is with Lila. He knows she will understand. 

After they came back and realized that the world was normal and everything was going to be okay, he could see the way his siblings would look at him sometimes. As if checking if he was okay. Vanya, though, understood him. They both had their hearts broken on that farm back on 1963. She would be happy for him, now.

“Is everything okay?” Lila says, her face a little torn. She is in the middle of his living room, staring at him nervously. He doesn’t want her to think he has a problem with her being here, so he walks towards her and takes her hand in his again. Sitting on his crappy sofa, he pulls her with him.

“Yes" He says, looking deep into her eyes. And now he knows that is the truth. Diego smiles softly at her, and is most pleased when she mirrors him. She lifts her other hand and takes a lock of his long, dark hair away from his eyes, playing with it around her finger.

He stares at her, at her shining eyes and rosy cheeks. He doesn’t remember ever stoping to just be with her. They were together for such a short time, stilling moments. And then he was so angry at her. She was so angry at him. He wants time with her, now. And he’ll be damned if he doesn’t have it.

“Stop staring at me like that.” She says, annoyed but with laughter in her tone.

“No.” He answers. Her offended expression makes him laugh. At that, her expression changes to pleased. 

“So...” She says, looking down at his lips, moving her face closer to his. “Are you going to kiss me?” He smiles at that. His heartbeat fastening and a desire to do just so possesses him.

“Yes.” He says, but doesn’t move a muscle, provoking her is always so pleasing. She eyes him angrily. Shifting on the sofa, she jumps into his lap, startling him. “Wow!” he exclaims, moving his hands around her hips to balance her. Before he can process her next move, her lips are on his and nothing else matters. 

She tastes like coffee and herself, and there is nothing in the world that could stop him from kissing her back. The world could end right now, for all he cares. As long as they’re kissing when it does.

He squeezes her body against his, moving his hands through her back and neck. Her right hand is on his cheek, urging him to kiss her harder, deeper. Her left hand is in his chest, moving slowly and making him moan.

When they part for air, she rests her forehead on his own. Her eyes closed as she breathes hard. He open his right away, staring at her once more. She is so, so pretty. 

“Are you going to take me to bed?” She says still breathless, opening her eyes to revel her pupils wide with arousal. This time, he doesn’t answer. He just puts both his hands on her ass and pulls himself off the couch with her still on his lap.


	2. Rediscover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Lila have sex.   
> They also deal with some stuff they needed to, but mostly, they have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeyy!! I finished it. It was harder than I expected, but I really enjoyed writing it.  
> As promised.................Smut!!  
> I hope you like it!

“Are you going to take me to bed?” She says still breathless, opening her eyes to revel her pupils wide with arousal. This time, he doesn’t answer. He just puts both his hands on her ass and pulls himself off the couch with her still on his lap.

He walks to the general direction of his bedroom, far too distracted with her kisses on his neck to really pay attention to where they’re going. She trails kisses there, going up with each kiss until she gets to the corner of his mouth. At the contact, his hands press harder on her ass.

He grunts when she press her clothed center against his hard on, stopping on the hallway to kiss her senseless against a wall. He moves his left hand to one of her small breasts, squeezing it hard, and her moan has him twitching in his trousers. 

Pulling away, he decides the best plan of action is getting to his room as fast as he can, or he will be fucking her right there on that wall. He ignores her protests when he turns his face away from hers as she tries to kiss him again. He has a mission now.

She is licking his collarbone and pressing even harder against him by the time he enters his room. She really knows how to make him feel like a horny teenager when she wants to.

Their first time, although awkward and fast, was all the prove he needed to see how wrapped around her fingers he was. She pushed all the right buttons to get him running hot and bothered. How could he not when the feeling of her tongue on his neck makes him see stars? The feeling of her hands on his body making him hotter from the inside.

Diego stops as he feels his ankles hit the side of the bed. He drops her without warning on it and she makes a surprised sound as her body hits the mattress. Her hands around his neck and torso pull him down along with her and her legs quickly wrap around his hips again.

She moves her hands along his chest and pulls on the sides of his shirt, urging him to get rid of it. He obliges quickly, throwing it somewhere behind him. His chest is firm, and even in the dim light she can see his scars, the one she helped him treat only a light mark, but still a scary reminder of all that they’ve been through.

She smiles sweetly at him, still upright between her knees, and slowly takes her shirt of. He is helping her in a heartbeat, his bigger hands taking over and giving her shirt the same fate his had. 

Diego kisses her collarbone and then the top of her breasts. She groans and puts her hands on his head, inviting his lips on her skin. He takes no time to get rid of her bra, and makes sure to look deep into her eyes before taking her hardened nipple on his mouth.

She lets her head fall back into his bed, feeling his tongue and lips ravish her, making her feel so safe and so, so good. She doesn’t remember feeling this way with anyone before. Lila doesn’t know if now that she has it, she will ever be able to live without again.

Her mother was very firm, never letting her form bonds with anyone. She never had a boyfriend or a bestfriend, and her mother would complain everytime she asked for a dog or a cat. “I am enough. You don’t need anyone else.” She would say.

Lila knew now that she wasn’t enough. Not nearly so. And even when Diego made her feel so good, he wasn’t enough either. Of course she wants him, she might even love him, but she wants more, too. She wants a bestfriend, and that other tipes of friends you can have. She wants a job and work colleagues. She wants a real life. She wants to choose the people that she will have around her. Hell, she wants to be able to choose.

She feels something warm inside her chest. A nice and pleasant feeling that she can’t exactly put her finger on. And when a shiver goes up her spine, she can’t help the tears forming on her eyes.

Diego feels the shift in her body language and stops kissing her stomach to look back at her. When he sees the tears making her eyes brighter on his dark room, he makes a quick job to move his face close to hers. His eyes full with worry.

“Hey, are you okay?” his voice is gentle, as is the hand he puts on her cheek. Lila smiles softly, nodding her head.

“I’m sorry, I just...” she fights a lump on her throat. “You make me happy.” Lila says in a voice so low he reads it on her lips more than hears it. Although it’s true, she feels silly telling him. Like it’s something she should keep to herself, much like what her mother always told her to do with her feelings. At that, Diego smiles, kissing her cheek and then her mouth.

He kisses her so gently, slowly moving his lips and tongue over hers. She melts into him, pulling his hair at the nape of his head and pressing her fingers on the skin of his back.

He pulls away and she doesn’t have time to complain before he is kissing her neck, going lower and lower with every kiss. When he kisses the skin besides her bellybutton, he stops again.

“You make me happy too.” His breath hits her skin as he says it. She smiles. She knows that feelings are not easy for both of them and it’s a relieve that he feels comfortable enough to say it.

He opens the button of her jeans, looking at her from behind his long, dark locks. And she tought he couldn’t be any sexier, apparently, she was wrong... Lila nods her head, giving him the permission he silently asked for. He takes her pants of, along with her wet underwear.

Diego kisses her thighs, licking and nipping at her skin as he makes his way to her center. She can’t help the whimpers she makes at his actions. When he licks into her for the first time, she swears she can feel herself getting even wetter.

He grabs her legs and pulls then down when she starts moving, rubbing herself against his mouth and face, groaning and crying at every movement of his tongue. When she keeps doing it, he pulls away. She curses under her breath and looks at him immediately. Her eyes full with rage and her cheeks red with arousal.

“Lila, if you want to come, you will have to stop moving.” He says gruffly, a mix off annoyance and amusement on his tone. 

It was hardly her fault that she was having trouble controlling herself, and she was ready to tell him so, but her response is interrupted by his mouth on her again. Licking her faster and deeper.

She moans loud when he puts one of his fingers inside her, and then louder when he puts a second one. Her head starts spinning when he curves both fingers and moves then in and out of her. She is close. So, so close, And every time he trust his fingers inside her, her walls get tighter and tighter. 

She looses all sense of control when he sucks on her clit, and can’t help the loud, deep moan from escaping her lips. The next time he does it, she feels herself tense and then relax. The long waves of her orgasm going through her body over and over, leaving her a complete mess.

“So... we’re definitely doing that again, then?” Diego’s voice brings her back from her daze. He is by her side now, looking at her hungrily and so damn pleased with himself. She smiles wickedly, and nods her head.

“Oh, I would certainly hope so. But only if you’re nice.” She teases, because she would never actually deny oral sex from him, now. His smile is innocent, and she can see it has all colors of bullshit.

“ I am always nice...” He says. But his face doesn’t look nice at all when she put her legs around his waist and lower herself to kiss him. This kiss is hungry. His hands can’t stay still, wandering over her body and making all kinds of delicious shivers go through her.

“And yet, your pants are still on...” She whispers on his ear. He moans when she moves her hands down his stomach, stopping when they find his jeans. “Can you take then off? I would like to touch you.” She says looking deep into his eyes.

He doesn’t answer, he just take them off along with his boxers as fast as he can. She smiles brightly when he finds his position on the bed again.

Lila stares at his naked body for a moment, before jumping on his lap. She takes him into her hand and strokes him gently, revealing on his low groan. She moves her thumb gently over his head and squeezes his member just so. This time his moan is much louder, and he takes her hand in his, moving it away from his dick.

“Lets just not do that, or this won’t last much longer" His voice is bordering on desperate, and she enjoys it more than she would admit.

“Do you have a condom?” She asks, releasing her hand from his grasp and moving it back to his hard on. 

“Yeah, just...” He groans again when she squeezes him. “My God woman, let me think, will you?” He complains, and moves her hand away from his dick one more time. She just laughs, and waits patiently while he goes over his nightstand drawer. It doesn’t take him long to find it and put it on.

When he lay down on the bed again, she is fast to go and straddle him. She takes him on her hands and puts him on her opening, closing her eyes when he starts to enter her. They both tense a little, lost in the feeling of her wall stretching around him. When he is all inside her, they stop, she getting used to his size and he trying to control himself by her tightness.

When he moves, she has her eyes locked on his. Everything she is making him feel is written all over his face, and she is sure her face is doing the same. 

His movements get faster, and she balances herself with her hands on his abdomen. She meets his every trust with one of her own, feeling the delicious feeling of him emptying and filling her hard and fast.

Diego takes one hand off her hips and moves it to her breast. He plays with her nipple and watches her groan and press her chest into his hand.

“This is so good...” she says between whimpers, rocking herself harder against him. Diego can’t find his words to agree with her, but he doesn’t have to.

Soon, she can feel a familiar warmth growing on her abdomen. Her right hand moves to her clit, and slowly strokes it making her scream out loud when the pleasure is almost too much to take. He sinks in her two more times, before she is twitching over him and clasping around his dick.

The site of her coming undone over him it’s all he needs to let it go. He comes hard, feeling her walls around him and his bliss is such his mind blanks for many seconds. 

“That was brilliant...” Lila says moments after. Her body limp over his. She has her face tucked into his neck and every part of her is touching him someway.

He puts his arms around her, hugging her closer and kissing her hair. Neither of then makes any movement to change their position, way too tired and satisfied to do so.

“Are you staying?” He asks after several minutes of comfortable silence. His voice is so vulnerable that she is taken aback by it.

Does he means staying the night or staying for good? Would that be okay? If she moved in with him, and spent her days here? If she found a job and made friends, created a life for herself and, after every day, she came here to him?

It scares her. The idea of starting a new life is almost as much frightening as it is exiting. She knows she can do it without him, but she also knows doing it with him would be much easier, and much happier.

“If you want me too...” she says finally, putting the choice on his hands. She knows what she wants, but this is about his wishes also.

He moves his hands gently to her shoulders, using then to pull her upright, still on his lap. He looks at her face for a long time, searching for something. She can’t tell what it is, but he seems to find it, because he smiles just a little when he says “I do want you too.”. His voice is so sure, there isn’t a doubt in her mind that he wants her to stay. He wants her to stay.

Lila drops her body to the side, falling into the mattress and lays down next to him. She puts her hand on his cheek and closes the distance between then with a quick peck. 

“I’ll stay, then.” She whispers into his mouth. She is so happy her heart might burst out of her chest. 

Diego kisses her again, just a long press of their lips. He turns her away from him, and wraps his arms around her, spooning her. The last thing she remembers before falling asleep is him pressing a kiss at the back of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!!   
> I am in love with this ship and I would love to maybe turn this into a longer fic.  
> Write about how her life on a normal word would be and how Diego would deal with her being part of his day to day life.  
> Is it a good idea?   
> Bye, Vitty

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Tell me in the comments.  
> I am thinking about writing a second chapter with sexy times.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Vitty.


End file.
